


Jalar del Enchufe

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Category: Wayhaugt fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, post 2x10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Waverly y Wynonna se enfrentan a una difícil decisión que podría acabar con la vida de uno de los suyos. Esto es post 2x10 pero excluye lo que sucede con Wynonna y Doc al final del episodio.No soy dueña de nada y esta es mi primera historia en el fandom WayHaught. Todos los errores son míos.





	Jalar del Enchufe

**Author's Note:**

> El episodio de la noche del viernes me impactó como lo hizo la charla que Nicole había tenido con Wynonna y su promesa. Me decidí a explorar esa posibilidad. Un tema delicado que traté de llevar con todo el respeto posible.

 

 

Waverly no lo podía creer. Mientras se paseaba por la sala de espera del hospital del Purgatorio, no podía dejar de pensar y maldecir su suerte. Su amor, Nicole estaba de nueva cuenta internada en la cama de la UCI en estado reservado. Los doctores sólo le pudieron decir que su chica había recibido una golpiza de un motociclista cerca del parque de caravanas y Waverly supo que ese motociclista había sido en realidad un demonio.

Waverly tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar en desesperación. No servía de nada tener pegados a sus espaldas a su hermana, a Dolls y a Doc que también esperaban noticias de la oficial pelirroja.

\- Descansa un poco, baby girl - la voz de Wynonna sonaba cansada mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña pasearse como león enjaulado con el cuerpo en completa tensión - Ya sabes que Haughtstuff es fuerte, ella saldrá de esto.

Waverly negó con la cabeza frenéticamente dándole a su hermana una mirada acerada y siguió su rutina de caminar de un lado a otro.

Wynonna resopló pero lo intentó de nuevo.

\- Waves...

\- ¡No! - Waverly se detuvo en seco mirándoles a todo con la expresión llena de furia - ¡No me digas que me calme ahora Wynonna! ¡No te atrevas!

Wynonna no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el estallido pero lo intentó una vez más porque no podía ver a su hermana tan desesperada.

\- Tienes que confiar en Nicole, Waverly - ella insistió esta vez de pie delante de su hermana - Tu chica es una mujer fuerte y saldrá de esta como ha salido de todas las otras cosas horribles que le han pasado.

\- Tú no lo sabes, Wynonna - Waverly negó con la cabeza una vez más abrazándose a sí misma y alejándose de la morena más alta - Esta vez fue un Revenant, Wy. Un demonio. Le ha dado una paliza porque se lo ha encontrado en su camino al parque de caravanas de Bobo del Rey, ¿Sabías? ¿Ese lugar donde tú la has mandado a vigilar?

\- Waves no... - la tristeza se mezcló en la voz de la heredera y eso pareció enfurecer aún más a Waverly.

\- ¡Ella no tenía que estar allí! - insistió con amargura - Esa nunca ha sido su ruta de trabajo y tú lo sabes.

\- ¡Pero Haughtstuff se ofreció! - Wynonna se defendió en tono tenso - ¡No ha sido mi culp-!

\- ¡Pero ella no trabaja para Black Badge! - Waverly explotó con rabia y tuvo que obligarse a calmarse cuando su estallido atrajo la atención de las enfermeras que la miraban con desaprobación - He luchado mucho para protegerla de toda esta maldición Wynonna. He intentado mi mejor esfuerzo para que los demonios que nos rodean siempre no la toquen y tú le pides que trabaje para ti. Mira lo que ha pasado. Está en el hospital peleando por su vida _de nuevo._

\- Lo siento, baby girl - Wynonna no aguantó más y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Waverly ya cansada de seguir estoica se cayó en los brazos de su hermana mayor llorando a mares por todo lo que le había ocurrido a su novia. Doc y Dolls también permanecían estoicamente al otro lado de la sala intentando darles a las chicas toda la privacidad posible.

\- Ese maldito demonio sigue allá afuera Wynonna - Waverly le confesó a la morena con los ojos rojos por el llanto - Tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que mandarlo de vuelta al infierno de donde vino, Wy.

\- Lo sé, cariño - ella estuvo de acuerdo - Yo estaba esperando saber noticias de Nicole, pero lo único que quiero es salir a rastrear a ese hijo de perra.

\- Ve - Waves le pidió y miró a los chicos con un asentimiento que ambos replicaron - Ve con ellos, hermanita.

\- Pero no quiero dejarte sola... - Wynonna dijo con reticencia y vio a Waverly suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

\- Estaré bien, no estaré sola por mucho rato - ella insistió - El Sheriff Nedley vendrá a hacer su ronda y Chrissy vendrá a hacerme compañía porque la he llamado. Ve, Wynonna. Quiero que te deshagas de ese hijo de perra de una vez por todas, por Nicole.

\- Lo haré, Waves - Wynonna estuvo de acuerdo con seriedad prometiéndole a su hermana acabar con el demonio enseñándole la Peacemaker. Hizo un gesto a los chicos que se despidieron y siguieron a la morena, mientras Waverly ya cansada, se desplomó en una de las sillas del hospital, rezando para poder ver pronto a su chica.

\- No me puedes dejar ahora, bebé - susurró en voz baja y angustiada - No ahora cariño, no ahora....

 

Pasaron dos largas horas hasta que Waverly fue permitida a entrar a la habitación de su novia. Cuando por fin pudo ver a su amor tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para intentar detener el sollozo que quería exhalar de sus labios.

El jodido demonio había hecho un lío con el rostro y el cuerpo de su chica. Tenía un ojo morado e hinchado tan mal que lo tenía cerrado. Laceraciones en la mejilla, fractura de pómulo, fractura de muñeca, dos costillas rotas, trauma encefálico y una pierna apuñalada y la otra fracturada.

De todos las heridas, la más peligrosa el trauma encefálico que la había puesto en coma. Era la segunda vez que veía a su chica así de enferma, pero por una parte se alegró de no tener que verla en tanto dolor como la vez que la Viuda Mercedes la había mordido. Todavía tenía pesadillas de esa vez y de ver a Nicole tan débil y sufriendo tanto.

A Waverly le permitieron quedarse a acompañarla porque había cambiado su contacto de emergencia de Shay, su ahora ex esposa, por Waverly. Hacía muy poco estaban celebrando su nueva vida de soltera de Nicole y antes de esta nueva tragedia habían estado disfrutando de tiempo de calidad en la casa de Nicole, pudiendo por fin realizar esa fiesta de lo siento que Waverly le había prometido antes.

El día de ambas había empezado brillante, con desayuno en la cama y disfrutando de la compañía de Calamity Jane.

Waverly volvió a suspirar, recordando que iba a tener que pedirle a Nedley que tomara al gato jengibre a la casa con él. Parecía que aunque al animal no le gustaran los hombres si le gustaba Nedley. La chica casi sonrió al recordar que también parecía detestar a Wynonna porque siempre que la veía aparecer en la casa de Nicole, le gruñía.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no es un Revenant, Haughtstuff? - le había preguntado esa vez su hermana mirando a su chica y al gato al mismo tiempo. Gato que miraba a la morena con desaprobación y la heredera no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y murmurar con expresión sarcástica.

\- No puedo negar que eres su copia exacta, de tal palo...

Nicole había tenido que llevarse a Calamity a su habitación y se habían enredado en una divertida discusión que terminó con Wynonna y Nicole bebiendo un poco whisky y cerveza.

Eran buenos tiempos, pero habían pasado. Antes de aquello Wy había dado a luz a su hija Waleska a la que Wynonna cuidó hasta que pudo caminar y cuando tenía que trabajar quedaba al cuidado de Gus. Gus había estado encantada de cuidar de la niña, la mujer se sentía casi la abuela de la pequeña y Waleska sabía que su mamá tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su Nonna Gus.

Waverly pensó en su sobrina y casi rompe en llanto. De saber que sería la nueva heredera de una maldición tan desastrosa. Ella y Wynonna esperaban acabar con la maldición por ellas mismas sin tener que traspasar esa horrible carga a la nueva integrante de la familia Earp.

\- Ella no será como yo - Wynonna se había prometido con determinación y no dudó en luchar con más fuerza en contra de todos los malditos Revenants del Triángulo del Río Fantasma. Cosa que cumplía con creces todos los días.

Waverly suspiró mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente cubierta con vendas de su amor. Se quedó haciéndole compañía hasta que se durmió y Wynonna regresó junto con los chicos al hospital, luego de darle caza al hijo de puta que había lastimado a Nicole.

\- Lo hicimos, baby girl - Wynonna le contó con una sonrisa encantada a su hermana pequeña. Le contó que el demonio era un hombre bravucón pero idiota que no había tardado demasiado en presumir su asalto a la oficial de policía. Él sabía que era lesbiana y estaba en una relación con la menor de las Earp y decidió vengarse de ellas a través de Nicole. En parte por estar involucrada con la familia de la heredera y en parte por ser lesbiana.

Wynonna evitó comentarle a Waverly sobre la andanada de epítetos homófobos que el Revenant profirió contra ambas y tampoco le contó que  debido a ello se había ganado una lluvia de golpes, tanto de Wynonna como de Doc y de Dolls. Había quedado peor que Nicole luego de la golpiza y Wynonna tuvo la gracia de poder mandarlo a dónde pertenecía. Al jodido infierno.

Waverly abrazó a Wynonna y a los chicos con efusividad dándoles las gracias y los tres se quedaron por un tiempo haciendo guardia fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Nicole. Nedley y Chrissy habían aparecido tiempo después pero luego se marcharon cuando las visitas ya no estaban permitidas.

Esa rutina siguió por un tiempo. Una que estaba tomando un feo peaje en todo el grupo pero en especial en Waverly que no se había separado de su chica desde que fue admitida en la sala de urgencias. Una parte buena del paso del tiempo fue que sus heridas fueron sanando poco a poco, las hinchazones cedieron y las fracturas también fueron sanando, pero la parte mala es que Nicole todavía no despertaba.

Waverly pedía todos los días por un milagro y Wynonna veía a su hermana pequeña apagarse con cada semana que la pelirroja pasaba sin cambios.

Cuando Nicole había pasado un mes en el hospital sin reacción alguna, sólo con las máquinas manteniéndola con vida, recordó la charla que había tenido con Nicole cuando la Viuda Mercedes la había envenenado. Recordó su promesa y le dolía el corazón tener que cumplirla.

Wynonna no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aún. Había decidido darle a Nicole tres meses más para despertar y así se lo había dejado claro cuando aprovechó de acompañarla sin tener a Waverly presente. Había luchado por convencer a su hermana de descansar, pero cuando lo hizo y se quedó a solas con la pelirroja, decidió que era buen momento para hablar con ella aunque Nicole no le respondiera.

\- Tres meses más, Haughtstuff - Wynonna espetó con la garganta apretada - Tienes de aquí a tres meses para despertar ese culo vago, o de lo contrario... - se limpió una lágrima que se había escapado de su mejilla con rabia - Me dijiste que no querías ser una carga para Waverly Nicole y no estás cumpliendo. Mi hermana está destrozada y se pone peor cada día que no despiertas. Ella no sabe de tu promesa y si pasan tres meses y sigues sin despertar, tendré que decírselo y se morirá. No me hagas perder a mi hermana Nicole Haught porque te juro.... - Wynonna gruñó y luchó para no romper en llanto - Pero cumpliré tu promesa.

Wynonna deseó con toda su alma no tener que hacerlo pero los meses pasaron y cuando la fecha pactada llegó y no hubo cambios, a la heredera no le quedó otra alternativa que hablar del tema con su hermana. La sentó en la cama contigua que habían dejado para ella en el hospital y le contó sobre la charla que había mantenido con Nicole meses atrás.

\- Ella no quiere ser una carga, baby girl - le dijo Wynonna con pesadumbre - Tampoco quería tener máquinas que mantuvieran su cuerpo con vida. Ella me pidió...

\- No - Waverly negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Sabía lo que su hermana le iba a decir y no creía que pudiera soportarlo sin volverse loca - No lo digas Wynonna yo no lo aceptaré.

\- Le hice una promesa, Waverly - Wynonna insistió con la voz entrecortada por toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo - Ella no quería esto cariño....

\- ¡No puedes decir que Nicole querría que la mataras, Wynonna! - Waverly negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermana con rabia, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la desesperación y el enojo pero el tormento que había estado viviendo se podía notar en su postura derrotada y en las sombras oscuras permanentes bajo sus ojos - ¿Por qué te lo ha pedido a ti? ¡Esa es una decisión que debería tomar yo, no tú! ¡Yo soy su novia!

\- Ella sabía que tú no la dejarías ir, Waves - Wynonna le respondió con toda la calma del mundo - Ella y yo sabíamos que tú no lo permitirías, que no la dejarías ir y tenía razón.

\- No puedo dejarla ir, Wynonna - Waverly lloró en los brazos de su hermana sabiendo que inevitablemente tendría que aceptar esa maldita promesa - Yo la amo, Wy. No puedo dejarla ir.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - Wynonna lo aceptó con tristeza - Pero ese era su deseo, hermanita. No la puedes defraudar ahora.

Jalar del enchufe que mantenía con vida a su amor era una de las cosas más horrorosas que Waverly había tenido que enfrentar. Peor que saber que no era una Earp, peor que toda la maldición de Wyatt Earp y los Revenants. Peor que todo lo imaginable. No quería estar en esa posición, pero tenía que tomar una decisión y le pidió un día a su hermana para hacer eso. Cuando ese día llegó, ya estaba decidida.

Waverly se acercó a la cama de Nicole, quien había dejado las vendas y yesos y le dio un beso en los labios con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

\- Llama a la familia, Wynonna - Waverly pidió con la voz apagada - Ellos merecen estar aquí.

Sin aguantarse las lágrimas, Wynonna asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para hacer las llamadas.

Waverly se quedó a solas con su amor y habló con ella de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, sólo necesitaba llenar el silencio antes de despedirse.

\- Cumpliré tu promesa, bebé - Waverly sonrió entre lágrimas besando la mano y el rostro de su amor - Lo haré no porque yo quiera, sino porque sé que no querrías esto. Aunque nunca has sido una carga tontita. Siempre he estado feliz de cuidarte pero te entiendo. Sé que quisieras descansar y yo no puedo ser tan egoísta para negarte eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Waverly se viera rodeada de toda la gente que amaba. Aparte de Wynonna, Doc y Dolls, también habían aparecido Gus con Waleska que estaba dormida en brazos de Wynonna, Nedley, Chrissy, Jeremy y hasta Rosita apareció para despedirse aunque no estuvo por mucho tiempo. Ella seguía siendo un Revenant y se sentía muy mal de saber que uno de los suyos había hecho algo tan espantoso.

Waverly besó a Nicole por última vez luego de que el médico de Nicole autorizara la desconexión y fue Waverly la encargada de hacerlo.

\- Te amo Nicole Haught - Waverly se despidió de su chica por última vez - Para siempre.

Teniendo una de sus manos aferradas a la mano de su amor, con la otra se acercó al enchufe principal que mantenía todas las máquinas encendidas que ayudaban a mantener con vida a Nicole y se dispuso a jalar de él....

 

Hasta que un gemido la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Eso, y una leve presión en su mano izquierda que llamó su atención y dejó a todos los presentes conteniendo el aliento.

 

\- Waves...

Fue el suave susurro de Nicole que emocionó a todos hasta las lágrimas y estuvo a punto de hacer desmayar a Waverly.

 

Su amor había vuelto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por la lectura y estoy en Tumblr 1982cophinetrashb210302


End file.
